sailor_moon_fanseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Proteus
is the second co-leader of the moon senshi and the alter-ego/secret identity of Emi Fukui. She is the fifth senshi to awaken but on her own like her allies except Sailor Silver Moon. Her mission is similar to her teammates' mission. In her past life she was one of Princess Neptune's guardians but also protected the moon, Proteus and the Moon Kingdom. Profile Sailor Proteus is the demanding co-leader/assistant-to-Sailor-Amalthea but served as the head guardian of Princess Neptune in her past. Her main element is water and her attacks are all water based. Appearance |-|Sailor Proteus = Her collar, tiara center gem, earrings, skirt, and front bow are a not named color but are the color hex #13a573. Her choker, back bow, boots, brooch, and sleeves on her gloves are the hex color #79adc8. Her sleeves on her fuku and glove sleeves are three ringed. There is 3 white lines on her collar and the remainder of her outfit is white. She has heart shaped earrings and circular shaped brooch however the brooch goes into a heart shape after Sailor Silver Moon becomes Super Sailor Silver Moon for the first time. Her tiara is golden and has a center gem the same color as her collar. Her boots are at her calves and have the V shape like eternal boots. Her boots have a stiletto like design in the heels area. |-|Super Sailor Proteus = In her super form her outfit is relatively the same but has a few minor differences. Her collar has 1 stripe instead of 3, a yellow star with the matching gem to her tiara gem's color in the center, her back-bow is longer, her brooch is a heart shape, and her sleeves have two rolls then a translucent one sticking out/cap.http://www.cosplayisland.co.uk/files/images/ci%20J03%20transparent%20sleeve%20caps_0.jpg. |-|Eternal Sailor Proteus = Her eternal form is very similar to the standard eternal senshi uniform in design however the colors are the only thing differentiating between her and the others. Her collar has one light gold stripe and is still hex-#13a573 and the back-ribbons are the same color. Her first skirt layer is hex-#13a573 and the second layer is hex-#64edbe alongside her puffed out sleeve area and her back bow is the same in color. Her front bow and star-shaped brooch stay the same color. Her tiara gem remains its color but is now in the shape of a star including her earrings. Her boots are white with a hex-#13a573 rim and a gold star in the middle like in the middle of her 2 ribbon-belts. The top ribbon belt is the same color design of her skirt layers. Her gloves are longer and the sleeves on said gloves are the same color and the lower parts of the sleeve puffs are the same color. |-|Princess Pira = Main Page: Princess Pira No information can be given at this time. Biography Powers Transformation Phrases and Items |-|Phrases = *Proteus Power, Make Up *Proteus Asteroid Power, Make Up *Proteus Moon Power, Make Up *Proteus Crystal Power, Make Up *Proteus Eternal Power, Make Up |-|Items = *Transformation Pendant *Luminous Moon Pendant *Proteus Crystal Pendant **Crystal Transformation Pendant *Proteus Crystal Attacks and Weapons |-|Attacks = *Tsunami Wave *Merphose Gem *Aquatic Shark Charge *Romantic Wave *Submarine Reflection (Special Act I, in her past life on occasion) |-|Weapons = *Deep Aqua Mirror (Special Act I, in her past life on occasion) Other Items |-|Costume Items = Currently no known other costume items |-|Misc. = *Communicator Development Trivia * Like the guardians of Princess Neptune, Sailor Proteus can use the Deep Aqua Mirror to its full extent and could be used as a decoy as the real Sailor Neptune. ** The guardians of Princess Uranus and Princess Pluto have the same ability just with their Princess's respective talisman. * She, during the Silver Millennium, could shape-shift and that ability begins to return in the present day and included in her civilian form. Gallery To see the gallery go to 's image gallery. References Category:Senshi